csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Messenger of Doom Triton
|maritalstatus = Single |household = Triton Family |roommates = Doctor Agent J. Triton, Batwoman Triton, Helena Triton, Gothic Agent Triton |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek }} The Grim Messenger of Doom Triton is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. He is the sidekick of the megalomaniac Doctor Agent J. Triton, the colleague of Gothic Agent Triton, the roommate of Batwoman Triton and Helena Triton, the descendant of the Grim Reaper and the distant relative of Nerville and Dwight Specter. M.o.D is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. I created the Messenger of Doom to be a playable version of the Grim Reaper. While he is canonically a descendant of the Grim Reaper, it is unknown what their relation is. There are some differences between the Grim Reaper and M.o.D. Grim Reaper has the Zodiac sign Cancer and the Fortune Aspiration while M.o.D. had the zodiac sign Sagittarius and the Knowledge Aspiration. The Grim Reaper only wears a pink Hawaiian lei when he comes to take away a dying Elder Sim whose aspiration level is gold or platinum. M.o.D is always seen wearing the Hawaiian lei. It is understandable why M.o.D aspired to Knowledge, rather than following in the Grim Reaper's footsteps. M.o.D works in the Criminal Career as a Bookie. When it comes to his personality, M.o.D doesn't appear to be as intelligent as his ringleader Dr. Agent J. while he is not necessarily stupid. He is also rather spineless which probably explains why he even has a ringleader. M.o.D is rarely known to make big mistakes, but he does tend to make a consistent amount of minor mistakes - such as burning Toaster Pastry. He certainly doesn't appear to be as capable as his slave Batwoman. This is rather odd considering that M.o.D is the one with the Knowledge Aspiration. M.o.D is currently in a Romantic Relationship with my CAS Hula Zombie even though they appear to be complete opposites. Two Messenger of Dooms Interestingly there have been two versions of the Messenger of Doom, much like there have been two versions of Skip Broke etc. When I created the first version of M.o.D. in late December 2011 I didn't care what his appearance looked like underneath. As time went on, I grew unhappy with his facial structure as it looked nothing like the Grim Reaper. After all M.o.D can only wear the Grim Reaper costume as an everyday outfit. So in November 2012 I deleted the original M.o.D and created a new one - creating a facial structure that was similar enough to the Grim Reaper's head, so he would look enough like the Grim Reaper even without the Grim Reaper costume. I made sure that the new M.o.D had the same Interests, personality points, skill points, aspiration, fitness level and even the same voice actor as the original. The original M.o.D.'s natural hair colour was blonde, while this new M.o.D.'s natural hair colour is black. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Grim Reaper Icon.png|M.o.D.'s distant relative Grim Reaper. Trivia *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, M.o.D has several qualities that one would expect of a Fortune Sim, being a descendant of the Grim Reaper. Or a Romance Sim, disregarding the fact that he hasn't committed any affairs, yet. Or a Pleasure Sim. I will give him the Pleasure secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *While Messenger of Doom and Dr. Agent J. don't have any particular arch enemies, their most frequent opponents / rivals seem to be the Hanks twins Evan and Euan. Despite using much more basic methods than Agent J. and M.o.D., they seem to have their ways of foiling Agent J.'s plans to dominate Washdowncreek. *M.o.D is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to his spineless character, and having a high voice. *Ironically despite being a copy of the Grim Reaper, M.o.D's voice is somewhat high and soft. *Despite being a descendant of the Grim Reaper, a villain, and being employed in the Criminal career, M.o.D only has a small interest in Crime. *M.o.D's facial structure underneath is a heavily modified version of the 3rd Maxis face template "Archerus" in Create a Sim. His facial structure was customised to the point where you can not see the eyes, and you can't see the ears, eyebrows, nose, or mouth very easily. Hopefully once I have become more experienced with the technical side of SimPE, I may be able to learn how to make M.o.D's head invisible, showing only his Grim Reaper costume. Category:Bald Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Sims with unusual skin colour (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Sims based on other Sims (fanon)